Make my day better
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto is feeling down can a certain uchiha make him feel better again? One shot


**Nyaa...i haven't really wrote much but i'm making a new story, still not done yet but here's a quick oneshot story that i came up with hope you like it...**

**Warning: May contain a few swear parts here and there so don't say i didn't warn you, also this is a one shot made for yaoi fans only soz ppl **

**"What?" Kyuubi speaking**

"What?" Speaking

_"What?" Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I have no right to own anything that big, too troublesome for me XD **

It was the same as every morning, people waking up and opening up their shops or just waking up to go out to do some shopping. It was like each day was being repeated over and over as if time kept going back to the same day. Naruto awoke from his deep sleep because of the sun shining through his small window.

_"There just has to be a window right above me..."_ The sleepy boy thought as he got up and walked into his not so great looking bathroom.

**"Hey...you have some nerve waking me up kit, you better have a good explanation" **

_'Well sorry mister grumpy sir, i guess you forgot that i had a window above my bed'_ Kyuubi just grunted.

Naruto got his usual, ugly jump suit on and brushed out his hair. He took one last look in the bathroom mirror or what was left of it since it got shattered by some nine year olds who thought it was fun entering people's homes with out permission. Naruto knew he couldn't tell anyone about them since they would just accuse him of taking their children and doing god only knows what to them.

He headed out the door, ran down the stairs as fast as he could and ran out into the waiting sunshine. He smelled the fresh meat that was being sold and could smell the fresh new baked items at the bakery.

**"What's so great about today?"** Kyuubi yawned.

_'Nothing, same as every morning...people giving me cold looks, i just ignore them and eat my ramen peacefully then i wander about'_ Kyuubi laughed when he heard this.

_'What's so funny?' _

**"You, you actually made one day turn into a daily routine"** Naruto remembered what happened last week and found it was true. What happened last week had been happening almost every day now.

He thought of making today different by going to the bridge and watching the water. Since no one was there he thought of this as an opportunity to show his true colors. He put both his feet on the bottom bar of the bridge and leaned over to see his reflection. If everyday could be as peaceful as this he couldn't dream of anything better other than being the next hokage.

**"I sense someone coming kit, maybe it's best if we leave for today?"** Naruto ignored what kyuubi said and just watched as some fish jumped up in the air.

"Naruto?" Naruto didn't look up and continued to stare at the calm stream. It was like he was in his own little world that no one could take him out of.

**"Great, just what i need...a nosy uchiha"** Naruto still refused to look up.

"Alright out with it, what's bugging you?" Naruto sighed but said nothing.

**"Kit, make him shut up or at least answer him, he's getting annoying"** Naruto stopped staring at the water and stepped down from the railing.

"Why do you have to be so damn nosy..." Sasuke stepped off of the railing.

"Maybe cause i'm your team mate?"

**"He's good, naruto you'll have to think of something else"**

_'But...i can't think of anything bad"_ Kyuubi sighed and somehow took control of naruto's body.

**"I'll get rid of him for you if you want me to, just say the word when ever you're ready"**

Sasuke felt a dark aura surrounding the blond boy's body. He took a step back and prepared himself just in case. But naruto just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

_'I can't fight him...not after what happened that night"_ Kyuubi let naruto be in control of himself.

**"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"** Naruto refused to tell him what happened and remained standing still.

"Does this have anything to do with what i did that night?" Naruto turned bright red.

"So it does...why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I was in my own world..." Naruto turned and leaned his head against his arms.

Sasuke smirked and stood behind him and put his arms around him. Naruto gulped and squirmed as the uchiha licked the side of his face.

**"So this is why you were so quiet...well have fun kit" **Kyuubi laughed his monstrous laugh and went back to sleep.

"S-sasuke...not in public" Sasuke took his hand and led him into the forest.

"I've heard of dumb but this tops it all, you really think there's no one here?" Naruto laughed to himself.

"Neji is it clear?" Naruto stopped laughing as a smirking hyuuga made his way into the clearing.

"It's all clear, no one is around now where's my money?" Sasuke pulled out a couple of bills and hand it to him.

"Well, i'll see you lovebirds later" Was the last thing neji said before he walked back to the village.

"SASUKE YOU DIRTY, LOUSY, NO GOOD, TRAIT-" Naruto was cut off. His eyes widened and he tried his best not to open his mouth but sasuke bit his lower lip getting the boy to let out a whimper from the pain.

When naruto opened his mouth, sasuke took advantage of it and plunged his tongue in the squirming boy's mouth. Naruto did not give in and tried his best to push sasuke away from him.

"Why do you reject me naruto..." Sasuke whispered against his neck.

"I-it's too sudden, how can a cold bastard like you actually like an animal like me?" Sasuke smirked.

"I never knew you were an animal...what kind are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You know what i mean...are you wild in bed?"

"WHAT!" Sasuke put his hand over naruto's mouth but naruto just bit his hand.

"That hurts you dobe"

"Well maybe you should keep your hands to yourself next time you pervert"

"Pervert am i" Sasuke pushed the blond down and kissed his neck gently.

"I'm your pervert though"

* * *

A/n:How was it? review please


End file.
